Service-oriented architecture (SOA) has been adopted at programming and middleware levels, workflow process levels, and workflow levels, for identifying and creating reusable components. The existing workflow information technology (IT) solutions for SOA transformation are conducted in an application-specific and ad-hoc way. The existing approaches do not provide formalized guidance for an SOA consulting service.
Currently at the workflow process and workflow level, most SOA consulting service practices are conducted based on presentations and documentation. The existing approaches do not transform the labor and document-based consulting services to software asset-based services.
It would thus be desirable to overcome limitations in existing service-oriented architecture process decomposition and service modeling approaches.